halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shivly
I am interested in making a character, is there a Template somewhere, and a guideline to how to make them, serisouly i need this help Shiv Welcome to HFFW. Hey, noticed you were a recent member, and wanted to actually welcome you to the site. The bot notice is rather impersonal, if you ask me. I see you already found the template you needed, but if you require anything else, please do not hesitate to ask. Oh, and I believe you asked to create a character who is a member of my 101st Shock Troopers? Yes, please feel free to add your guy into the unit. Again, if you have any questions or concerns, please contact me on my talk page. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:24, September 25, 2009 (UTC) No, it doesn't, but it does come in handy when you want to join a big site-wide RP. Usually the best authors (RelentlessRecusant, Lordofmonsterisland, Ajax 013) will invite the people who they either know personally, or know is capable of handling the grammatical requirements of posting well. In other words, it's not necessary, but I would strongly recommend working on it. I can help in that area, if you would like. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:39, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Haha, been there, done that! Well, tell you what, as soon as you've got yourself a good sized article, I will go over it for you. You can compare the revised version with your older version and see what needs to be what in the future. Sound good? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:47, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Well, since you are new to the site I will explain what's going on... There are three different "officially-recognized" Eras (meaning the eras that the vast majority of the community plays in) These are: Pre Human-Covenant War (Think Contact: Harvest), Human-Covenant War (all of the Halo games), and the Necros War (the vision of the future of the Halo galaxy as authored by Ajax 013, Lordofmonsterisland, and many others, including myself). My ODST division has taken part in military combat in all of these eras, and will do so in the future. So, it really depends on your character. If you want him fighting in the Halo games, he has the battle experience that the unit had during the HCW. If you want him in Necros, he's going to be a grandchild of the HCW vets. If you need me to clear that up more, I can. Same goes for additional info. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Post-Necros? I don't think he'd see much action, then. The main point of making characters on this site is to either write about them in a large personal article (usually with another fanon user) or to participate in the big RPs. (Have you participated in an RP before? I've met some new users who haven't, and I usually ask this of any of them I meet) So if he's post Human-Covenant War AND post-Necros, there's not going to be much call for him. Of course, I could have misread your post, and you meant that he was in the Necros era... Let me know. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, good. Check out the Kanna RP page for an in-depth novel-form of the first operation, then check out the Necros War page for an overview of the new threat. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:31, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. What's your character's name? Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 03:20, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes you should read the RP version. It's quite interesting, but very long, so don't feel afraid to skim through it. It should give you an idea of what our roleplays on this site look like, and how to involve your characters in them. I've added him to the 101st's list of notable members, by the by. Look forward to reading his full article soon. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 17:52, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes, just read mine, Ajax's, MasterGreen999's and you should get a good sense of an ODST unit in an RP situation, and how to post. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 04:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) RE: IM Actually, if you download X-Chat, the IRC system speeds up quite a bit. I use that for my IM 24/7. Just get on the HFFW IRC and message me. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 04:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) RE: 333rd RE: TITAN Lol Shivly, Tony doesn't have the power to k-line someone. Stel is only banned from the Halo Fanon IRC channel. AAO AAO RP About my image... I don't appreciate your comment on the image on my article. It was my first attempt at trying to model a 3D humanoid, and took me several hours. I know it is unprofessional, but that hardly warrents your comment, as it was the best I could do at the time. However, you are entitled to your own opinion, so I won't hold it against you. If you think you can do better you're welcome to try. Also, next time, please give feedback on the article, not the image. Saberstorm 00:23, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *However, the image is part of the article. How do i rename articles How do i rename articles? --~JG~ 06:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. --~JG~ 06:25, July 30, 2010 (UTC) About your feedback... Take a look at the text Sara wrote about the experience (the link is in the trivia secion). Fighting back against the infection was extremely painful, yes, and sometimes the mutations do pain her still, but you have to remember that she doesn't control the Flood. Technically, she isn't Flood in the first place. She's listed by the UNSC as a Human/Flood hybrid for lack of a better term. Also, Jenkins was just another example that it is possible to survive Flood infection. Their experiances and circumstances are rather different, so you can't compare the mutation processes very well. Saberstorm 08:54, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, sorry. I meant no offence. I'll keep your preference in mind. Thank you for telling me. Saberstorm 08:57, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: AAO Salvage Can i please salvage steven, i don't want him deleted he is needed for my storyEcho 1125 21:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RETURN!!!! 14:32 Shivly|Smitten ~chatzilla@host-64-72-61-240.classicnet.net has joined #AAO 14:32 Stel is gay Don't you dare think you can escape from me. I don't want your things associated with me either until you work on your attitude. You've been stabbing me in the back since you came, haven't you? Stel 'Vadam 06:09, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Afterwar I don't really know whether you can participate in Afterwar. You are under investigation by AAO, one of the two EU's that I actually give a damn about. You are also been caught being uncivil to other users and being racist. I cannot deny that your articles have been very enjoyable to read. You also broke a request. It says quite clearly that you ask to join on Lrd Halfbloods TALK. Not Afterwar's Talk. I will have to give my decision to AAO. If they kick you out, then I'm kicking you out of the hope that can join. If AAO keep you, then I will invite you. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 20:43, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Well, if AAO trust you, then I will, but remember; One hint of a rasict comment and I will kick from Afterwar into the middle of next Foxtroting week. Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 20:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Invite :D Losing Hope! Losing hope has begun! --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Picture I found them both here. Cheers, 02:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Xmas My Children Pikapi Sig|text=I would prefer to Father them. (?) Forget it, I found a deleted post on the talk page... --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:03, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Pikapi Sig|text=So do you plan to contribute to the sequel to Losing Hope? Your assistance would be greatly appreciated. Thanks man. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 23:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: IRC app It's an app called Colloquy, which is great for lurking on the irk; it's more complicated than other mobile clients but has way more features/settings. Comparable to Chatzilla in levels of win. Hope this helps! Baseball Hiya! Debriefing NEW MESSAGE TRANS-COM 1329408-A Hello, The Office Of Naval Intelligence has sent you this letter via TRANS-COM to inform you that you are invited to the upcoming Naval RP The Battle Of Draco III (Naval RP). You are invited to write for either UNSC, or Covenant assets. If you would please consider this invitation seriously, and reply back to my office in the city of Visamere, Reach, it would be much appreciated. Thank you, --UNSC Office Of Naval Intelligence Captain Foster 18:47, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Return Image sourcing Nah, it's very late. If you want you can post anything you want to say on Talk Page. I'll get to you tomorrow. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 08:27, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Shivly, a little update. Made a page for the Battle of Trace. Want to add anything to it? Perhaps Harald to the personnel section? Also as you can clearly see we lack alot of names, so suggestions would be nice. Don't want you to feel left out. :P Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:28, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Collab Update In regards to Dirge's above post, I was just wondering if you're still interested in doing the collab. I would like to apologize for leaving you out of the loop, and if you are no longer interested, it's perfectly fine. If you can, please message me via either my talk page or the IRC, whichever works best for you.--IndyRevolution (talk) 06:00, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey there Shivly. Sorry I've been gone so long. Life got busy and then life got crazy. Eventually so many fanon drafts pilled up that I had to start posting them. Regards ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:29, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, been super busy with school and work. ---DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 02:19, May 16, 2017 (UTC)